Outubro
by wweismann
Summary: "Talvez esse seja o problema, meu vício em coisas que eu sei que não terei: a serpente criada em mim se desvencilhava de tudo o que era positivo, conhecendo apenas a disciplina, o rigor e a frieza e se afastando de tudo que pudesse trazer algo de bom, algo que eu sabia que eu não merecia." [DRAMIONE] [ONESHOT] [COMPLETA] [PÓS-HOGWARTS]


Eu não saberia dizer precisamente quando tudo começou. O fluxo natural tão gradual que pode ter tido a centelha inicial em algum momento onde raiva se tornou admiração distante, onde as palavras proferidas perdiam cada vez mais a intenção de machucar, onde a repulsa virou confusão até se aceitar o que se sentia.

Há catorze anos nossos caminhos se cruzaram pela primeira vez. Há cinco entramos na mesma sala do ministério depois dela vir pedir a minha ajuda com as leis - a interpretação tão variável, a capacidade de ver entre as linhas que ela reconhecia ser mais desenvolvida em mim - e então por lá ficamos. Em algum momento 'Malfoy' virou Draco, a distância profissional se tornou sorrisos despejados aqui e ali, os almoços mostraram dois workaholics que tinham mais em comum do que deixavam transparecer ao comer na mesa para não perder prazos. E as conversas começaram.

É isso que me dói, ter me permitido sonhar. Ter deixado que uma miscelânea de fantasias se apossasse dos meus sonhos e projetassem as imagens

mais insanas e utópicas sem me esforçar para eliminar todo e qualquer resquício. Eu era um masoquista, tinha certeza disso a cada vez que meu rosto sério encontrava o olhar dela que ria de alguma piada sem graça e se permitia sorrir. Talvez esse seja o problema, meu vício em coisas que eu sei que não terei: a serpente criada em mim se desvencilhava de tudo o que era positivo, conhecendo apenas a disciplina, o rigor e a frieza e se afastando de tudo que pudesse trazer algo de bom, algo que eu sabia que eu não merecia.

Foi por isso que eu nunca disse nada.

Não falei sobre como o cabelo volumoso que ela tanto teimava em domar me agradava, emoldurando o rosto de quem tinha um objetivo e reconhecia que o céu era o limite de suas ambições e trazendo personalidade naquele mar tedioso de discussões legais e bruxos com o triplo da nossa idade incapazes de lidar com o Furacão Hermione.

Nunca mencionei sobre como as roupas trouxas neste mar de robes pretos eram perfeitas, a balança entre conforto e expressar suas raízes no dia a dia, lembrando a todos aqui que a melhor funcionária há alguns séculos seria incapaz de ser socializada no nosso mundo por causa de sua origem trouxa. Nunca falei que eu vi seu rosto iluminar a primeira vez que me permiti seguir seu exemplo e vir com as tais calças jeans para o trabalho.

Não passou pela minha cabeça discorrer sobre como a inteligência dela me atraía, uma enciclopédia ambulante que perante o desconhecido reconhecia não ter conhecimento e corria para a biblioteca mais próxima, voltando horas depois com a resposta para o problema. Ela de fato sabia que eu me divertia em provocá-la, inventando fatos que não faziam nenhum sentido e a fazendo questionar seu conhecimento até eu cair na risada e ela me dar um tapa no braço e rir comigo.

Não seria eu aquele a dizer que o coração dela era a maior coisa que existia, a capacidade de perdoar anos de bullying, as palavras cruéis e a incapacidade de agir vendo ela ser torturada na minha própria casa. Como ela ajudava Potter a pegar o presente perfeito para a Weaslette mesmo ele avisando em cima da hora, como ela nunca deixara de responder qualquer correspondência que recebia de algum aluno estrangeiro independente da carga de trabalho acumulada na mesa, como ela se doava sem pedir nada em retorno - e sem ter quem lhe oferecesse o mesmo.

Jamais falaria em voz alta que eu fizera com que o Ministro exigisse que ela tirasse uma semana de folga depois de a encontrar após o expediente dormindo em cima de processos, a exaustão em cada centímetro de seu ser em um corpo que implorava por descanso. Também não diria que eu me arrependera disso no momento em que ela entrou na sala que dividíamos na segunda com um anel que eu não reconhecia.

Ele tinha feito o pedido. Foram sete anos de idas e vindas, gritos, turbulências e erros - da parte dele, um mais loiro e esguio do que o anterior - até que ele resolveu se ajoelhar em algum restaurante da moda e fazer a pergunta, o diamante opaco de mal gosto denunciando a resposta dela.

Eu deveria ter lido o Profeta Diário esta manhã.

Ela veio me contar sorridente, os ombros mais descontraídos como que se deixassem de carregar um fardo e o anel na mão. Por dentro eu me partia em milhões de pedaços levados ao vento que jamais seriam encontrados, remendos deixados por fazer enquanto a voz na minha cabeça me atormentava lembrando que me avisara que não vale a pena sonhar. E eu a parabenizei.

Março passou num turbilhão de leis e ligações para se estabelecer um local para o grande dia. Ela insistia em uma igreja, ele queria que fosse n'A Toca; ela queria o mínimo de pessoas no local, ele queria chamar toda a imprensa e o mundo bruxo. Eu a vi com o rosto frustrado quando a Weaslette entrou no nosso escritório com revistas de casamento e meu coração parou: eu sabia que ela iria se casar mas as coisas estavam ficando reais demais.

Em abril eu consegui trabalhar junto ao ministério francês e passar mais tempo longe dela, a tentativa de não pensar no que ia acontecer para suprimir meus sentimentos sendo o meu modus operandi: tipicamente Malfoy, tipicamente Slytherin. Não sinta, não pense, não sofra.

As flores vinham em maio, os buquês em quantidades absurdas enquanto ela decidia entre rosas, lírios, narcisos e tulipas. Ela me perguntava minha opinião e eu apenas assentia e ignorava a linguagem das flores, me enfiando atrás de pilhas de papel para justificar as respostas curtas e objetivas.

Cinco de junho eu cheguei no Ministério, as bolsas escuras sob os olhos denunciando que o meu vigésimo sexto ano de vida mal começara mas já deixava a desejar. Na minha mesa em caligrafia caprichada prateada no papel azul estava o convite. Quando ela chegou com o olhar esperançoso, um 'você vai, não é?' nos lábios eu não pude fazer nada que não afirmar que sim.

De noite com um copo de firewhiskey na mão eu ainda sentia o cheiro de jasmim do perfume dela.

Julho passou sem mais acontecimentos, o convite mais que oportuno de Blaise para tirar duas semanas de férias e acompanhá-lo na villa italiana que herdara de sua mãe sendo uma luz no fim do túnel para lidar com o entra e sai constante e as conversas que mesclavam jurisprudência e sabores de bolo. Tudo o que soube é que tinham decidido por uma capela pequena no sul de Londres com uma festa n'A Toca para agradar aos dois lados da família.

Em agosto ela veio conversar comigo. Dizia que os últimos meses tinham sido uma loucura e perguntava se estava tudo bem comigo e se eu não ia mesmo precisar de outro convite para levar um acompanhante. Ela estava organizando as mesas e precisava saber com urgência para decidir onde me colocar. Quando eu afirmei que não precisava eu quis ver uma chama de esperança no olhar dela, mas deve ter sido só o reflexo da luz. Ela sorriu e se despediu, garantindo que devíamos almoçar mais vezes no trabalho para colocar a conversa em dia.

"Dizem que a Itália é linda", ela comentou. Seria mais se você estivesse lá.

Dezenove de setembro eu não pude me esconder. Ela juntara os amigos mais próximos e de alguma forma eu me vi entre Lovegood e Longbottom em um bar trouxa comemorando os vinte e sete anos dela. Ela que volta e meia se via nos braços do Weasley e trocava sorrisos com o Potter, ela que fez discurso e agradeceu a presença de todos naquela noite.

Ela que se despediu de mim sussurrando no meu ouvido que se não fosse por Weasley ela tinha feito de mim uma dama de honra honorária.

Outubro terminava combinando verde, amarelo, vermelho e laranja com a brisa que teimava em exigir roupas mais quentes e denunciava a proximidade do inverno. Casar-se em outubro não era algo que eu imaginei vir de Hermione, a personalidade gentil e agradável assemelhando-se mais à primavera que tanto prometia oferecer do que à estação que precedia o gélido monocromático fim. O dia das bruxas estava a pouco mais de um par de dias de distância mas as decorações trouxas começavam a aparecer nos arredores da igreja escolhida.

O terno era preto, bem como a blusa por baixo dele. A fama Malfoy pela primeira vez em muito tempo parecia me agraciar: para todo mundo eu parecia estar elegante, para mim eu estava no meu próprio luto silencioso, só no último banco, próximo à porta. As cores simples da decoração contrastavam com o crescente amontoar de convidados enquanto eu me perguntava porque alguém como ela cheia de vida e disposição escolhera tons pastéis até que lembrei do cabelo do noivo.

Ela apagava a si e a tudo para favorecer os outros, mais uma vez.

A porta se abriu e a música começou, Weaslette com o braço trançado com um dos irmãos dando início ao cortejo que prometia trazer tanta alegria, a marcha que a mim anunciava um funeral. Lovegood vinha logo depois com um dos irmãos do noivo e eu pude jurar que por um segundo os olhos dela encontraram os meus e ela pareceu ler minha alma, um suspiro pesado enquanto ela passava por mim e seguia para o centro.

Foi quando a marcha nupcial começou.

Ela estava linda mas eu nunca duvidei que estaria. Eu poderia falar sobre os cabelos presos em um coque, o vestido simples e elegante, as flores azuis na mão livre enquanto ela segurava o braço trêmulo de um Potter que claramente tentara mas falhara em mostrar-se apresentável. Ela olhou no meu rosto e sorriu fraco e eu me vi replicando o gesto.

Foi a gota d'água.

Assim que ela passou por mim eu busquei a lateral da Igreja, traçando a rota até a saída silenciosa e discretamente. A procura de um lugar vazio e uma aparatação para um bar bruxo no centro da cidade, a necessidade de preencher o corpo com alguma coisa forte que agisse rápida, a alma atormentada pela falta de ação.

Há algo a dizer sobre os leões. Eles correm atrás do que desejam, gritam para chamar atenção, agem sem se preocupar com as implicações. Vestem-se de suas emoções e não temem em fazer o certo, mesmo que seja difícil. O manto vermelho lhes traz coragem e impedem o inimigo de ver quando sangram, permitindo que eles sigam com a batalha até o fim, o fogo queimando nos olhos e sendo incapaz de ser detido.

Pena que eu sou apenas uma serpente.

O primeiro copo desceu queimando, lembrando que neste corpo oco ainda se é capaz de sentir algo. A segunda dose veio enquanto eu brincava com o gelo do copo, o rosto distraído olhando pela janela e observando o início da tempestade, uma alegoria perfeita para como eu me sentia. A diferença é que seria um eterno mar de nuvens e chuvas enquanto eu adentrava no que seria um longo e tenebroso inverno que não dava sinais de chegar ao seu fim.

A melancolia e pesar de uma figura pálida vestida de preto sem quaisquer resquícios de alegria emoldurada pelo vidro grosso da janela que agora era alvo de pesadas gotas de chuva.

A terceira dose chegara às minhas mãos quando eu ouvi o barulho do primeiro trovão, a permissão quase que divina para que eu me afogasse na minha miséria um pouco mais, deixando-a tomar conta do meu ser e se apoderar do meu último suspiro, a asfixia da falta de ação comprimindo os restos de pensamentos positivos que um dia eu sonhara em alimentar.

O mundo é um moinho e estava triturando meus sonhos e reduzindo ilusões a pó e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer.

A esta hora ela estaria passando no corredor da Igreja sob aplausos e comemorações dos convidados depois de dar o beijo que selaria a união, os grãos de arroz neles jogados e as fotos que estampariam o Profeta Diário pela manhã sendo tiradas, os convidados e os noivos a caminho d'A Toca onde poderiam apreciar os arranjos florais dos quais ela tanto se orgulhava enquanto observariam ela, estonteante, nos braços dele na primeira valsa onde ela ignoraria que ele não treinara e não seria capaz de passar cinco segundos sem pisar no pé dela. Ela estaria distribuindo sorrisos e aceitando os cumprimentos, tirando as fotos e se permitindo cortar o bolo de tantas camadas com recheio de chocolate que ela me confidenciara lembrar dos seus pais em datas especiais. Uma lágrima escorreria de seus olhos ao pensar no que eles estariam fazendo no momento na Austrália levando suas novas vidas mas logo seriam suprimidas com a lembrança de que ela tinha todos os colegas e amigos que fariam de tudo para ajudá-la a formar sua própria família. 'Hoje', ela pensaria, 'é o primeiro dia do resto da minha vida'.

Levantei o copo em um brinde patético e solitário, desejando a ela o melhor enquanto esquadrinhava a mente atrás de tudo o que poderia me fazer sair de lá o mais cedo possível: eu tinha duas semanas para ir o mais longe o possível, apenas torcendo para que a distância e o tempo curassem todas as feridas. Eu contemplava a paisagem cinzenta e nebulosa que mais parecia um retrato do meu eu do que qualquer outra coisa quando o sino da porta tocou e o silêncio imperou. Guiado pela curiosidade em saber que tipo de alma entrava neste lugar vazio que nada de bom prometia em uma tarde de sábado, meus olhos se dirigiram à porta.

E eu gelei.

Os cachos descontrolados com a umidade fugiam do que eu sabia que há pouco era um coque perfeitamente arrumado, os sapatos outrora brancos encobertos pela lama, o rímel preto escorrendo no rosto molhado enquanto o vestido branco estava rasgado e pingando no piso. Fechei os olhos com força, amaldiçoando a bebida e a crueldade de um criador em fazer com que eu me iludisse justamente ali, justamente agora.

Mas quando eu abri os olhos ela estava de frente à minha mesa.

'Você…' A frase tentava se formar em meus lábios, o turbilhão de palavras incoerentes e desordenadas tentando atender ao que eu queria saber. O vestido grudado ao corpo, os olhos fixos em mim e a respiração arfante como quem se permitia recuperar o fôlego depois de uma longa procura.

'Eu não pude…' As palavras entrecortadas pela perda de fôlego incapazes de serem completadas por quem nunca ficara sem ter o que dizer, as sílabas martelando em minha mente enquanto ela esperava uma reação.

'Mas aqui…' Confusão dominava meu ser enquanto o bartender ignorava nós dois e se concentrava em limpar um copo na falta de mais fregueses, o nosso mundo particular nesta ilha rodeada por caos.

'Eu precisava te achar' ela deu mais um passo, a bravura dos leões que eu aprendera a admirar com todas as qualidades dela, a tentativa de resolver o que lhe atrapalhava sendo maior do que quer que fosse. Ela estava determinada a ter uma resposta, eu poderia ver nos olhos castanhos profundos e compenetrados. 'Eu preciso saber se você…' Um trovão irrompeu os céus, abafando o que ela dissera para qualquer um que ao contrário de mim não estivesse a um palmo de distância.

Eu sorri.

Mesmo uma serpente tinha direito a segunda chance.

N/A – Feriado de Páscoa no qual eu deveria estar escrevendo trabalhos, playlist da Billboard de Country colocando Marry Me do Thomas Rhett para tocar e minha amiga Céu são os principais responsáveis pela idéia inicial e realização dessa one-shot.

Obrigada ao Cartola por cantar O Mundo É Um Moinho que me ajudou a destravar em uma parte que não estava saindo como eu gostaria. Obrigada a Draco Malfoy por ser um dos meus personagens preferidos e sempre me surpreender em como eu o imagino no futuro.

Obrigada a você que teve a paciência de ler uma fanfic resultado de tudo isso que pode se sentir a vontade para deixar seu comentário e me fazer feliz. Se quiser dar uma olhada em outras coisas aleatórias que de vez em quando eu escrevo, vocês podem me achar no tumblr (wweismann).


End file.
